Headache
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Jenny's head won't stop hurting and who better to appear than Gibbs to play on her mixed up emotions. One shot Jibbs fic.


**Authors Note: **First NCIS story by me. Little bit of Jibbs, don't be too harsh. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with the characters or show.

* * *

><p>Jenny removed her glasses from over her eyes and started to gently massage her temples, trying to ward off an imminent headache.<p>

"Need any help with that Jen?"

"How do you manage to get in without making a sound?"

"Practice. Marriage requires an element of sneaking around. What's wrong?" He asked as she continued to keep her eyes fixed shut to close off all the light in her office.

"Being Director is hard."

"You should have stayed on field duty, could have been part of my team eventually."

"Attempting to stay in control of you now is just as much work as being your partner was."

"I did most of the work when we spent time in close proximity."

She instantly smirked at his insinuation, "You can tell yourself that all you want Jethro. We both know how it actually was," finally gazing at the man standing opposite the table from her, questioning why he had appeared in her room this time.

"I like the view being available again." His eyes didn't leave her own once while saying it and she couldn't break the contact, no matter how much the concentration was causing her forehead to feel as though it was on fire. They could tell each others' every mood from the different shades their irises turned, during their period of being lovers they had seen all of their feelings by this method; whether they had been forgiven after an argument or were in the right frame of mind to rip at the other person's clothing.

Right now Gibbs wanted to make her headache disappear because he never liked watching her when she was uncomfortable, whilst Jenny just wanted to feel better so she could think about the consequences of toying with their relationship like this.

She had only been working as Director for a couple of months and already she was close to collapsing from the stress and mountain of papers she always had to fill in. Sometimes she did wonder if Gibbs was correct about being out on the streets being better for her than stuck in this room. But she was always slightly swayed when he praised her.

He moved and sat on the inside edge of the desk next to her and looked down as a lock of her long red hair fell on to her cheek after coming loose from behind her ear.

"Jethro, I don't know if I am cut out for this, there's just so much to do in so little time."

"Jenny," he said softly, causing her to look up at him, "don't doubt your capability in this position. Everyone is equally terrified and in awe of your skills."

She couldn't keep up the strict act any longer and leaned to her side so that her head was resting on his knew. It was obvious he didn't mind her action when he began to slowly run his hand through her hair and over her shoulders, pulling her just a little closer than she previously had been. They continued to sit silently in this manner for a few moments before Jenny regained her senses and sat back up properly.

"Agent Gibbs, do you have anything else you require me for?"

"Do you want me to bring some Mexican food after I'm finished for the night, Director Shepard?"

Jenny raised her eyebrows at him, "Somehow I think we've been inappropriate enough for one day. I would rather go straight home to bed," she paused to see the smirk return to his mouth, "And no, I do not need any company."

"Shame, goodnight Jen," he stood up and exited without turning back to look at her. She shook her head once at the memory of the stupid moment they had just shared and then returned to her usual sitting position before laying her head on her desk, doing everything in her power to prevent all movement so she wouldn't feel the majority of the pounding behind her eyes.

* * *

><p>A few hours and as many painkillers as was allowed later, Jenny was feeling no better and was simply watching Cynthia repeatedly add to her in-tray. She had resisted the temptation so far but the food cravings were almost up to incomprehensible levels. Picking up the phone on her desk as soon as she assumed the rest of his team would have left she called Gibbs. He answered after three rings,<p>

"How quickly can you get the Mexican goodie bag up here?"

"Twenty minutes maximum. See you then," with that he ended the call and rang for a delivery to be made to the NCIS front entrance.

Meanwhile, Jenny moved the table in the corner of her office so that their legs would actually fit between it and the sofa. She sat down and slipped off her sensible footwear as her brain thought about how hilarious her and Gibbs' comfortability with each other was but she was also inwardly chastising herself for the exact same reason because she knew how silly it was to be falling for him all over again after how their realtionship had first come to a conclusion six years previous. But she couldn't stop the fluttering heart or smiles that appeared whenever she got time to reminisce about them or decide what it actually was about him that she liked so much.

She had been relaxing for just over fifteen minutes when she smelled the gorgeous scents she had grown to love. They settled into their routine of sorting the food into what each of them liked best, although this was slightly futile since they would always pick parts from the other's plate depending on if the were in a spicier or cooler mood than they initially thought. Whenever she had a different date she hated them taking her meal apart but it had came naturally with Gibbs and she knew the feeling was mutual.

They ate in a peaceful silence with an occasional smile or lick of the lips because of how good it tasted - especially from Jenny whose stomach was very appreciative of a proper meal for the first time all day. Gibbs kept glancing over at her to ensure she was actually eating the food and it was worth it to see her grin and gradually start to get a little color back into her face.

"Do you want any of this Jen?" She had finished all of her own plate and was staring at what was just about to enter his mouth. She looked at him shyly and he instantly knew that was what she wanted so he moved his hand so she could eat from his fork.

After she had the mouthful of taco behind her lips he was pulling away but she quickly grabbed the sides of his face and gave him a small closed mouth kiss before hastily finishing the food she had.

"Jenny..." he gave her a look that conveyed everything he was feeling right now; from confusion to pure adoration.

They both knew that if they continued down this path it would lead to spending the night - if not longer - with their former partner but they couldn't resist placing their lips back together. It had always been like this, as if there was a magnet between them that would never cease to drag them to each other. Their kiss got fiercer and soon enough Jenny had moved from the armchair to the sofa so she could get even closer to him and become reacquainted with the parts of him that used to be a second home to her.

He felt her tongue slip into his mouth and he remembered when that had first happened between them. This time seemed so much better though, now that they knew each other better it was almost as though they were returning to a safe house, somewhere they had been destined to end from the very beginning. He was her cure for any problem, even her deep-seated headache had disappeared when their lips met. She regretted how much time they had been apart but now it was how it should be and this time she didn't intend to let him go.


End file.
